It is well known that a protein material can be separated into different fractions of different densities or mobilities by electrophoresis. In the practice of this technique the protein sample to be fractionated is placed on the surface of a substrate which is immersed in, or otherwise saturated with, a so-called buffer solution, whereupon an electrical current is applied sufficient to cause migration, by way of electrophoresis, of the protein material into fractions of different mobilities, the fractions being spaced from each other, on the substrate, between the anode and cathode. After the separation is complete, it then only becomes a matter of determining the relative quantities of the fractions by any of various techniques equally well known in the art.
The buffer solution currently in common use for such protein analyses includes a barbiturate as its key ingredient. That is, the buffering function is provided by a combination of barbituric acid and a salt of barbituric acid. The main disadvantage to this has been, and continues to be, that the barbiturates are "controlled substances" under the drug control laws and regulations of the United States, and under similar laws and regulations of other countries. Hence, in the manufacture, distribution, sale and use of such buffers, accountability and administrative control are required, with much attendant trouble and expense. It is particularly for this reason that there has been a long felt need for a non-barbiturate buffer composition which is as effective as the currently used barbiturate buffers for the electrophoretic separation of protein materials.
The present invention fulfills this need.